


What to get the man who has everything?

by PrussiaSheiala



Series: Christmas 2018 [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas Fluff, Get Together, Gift buying, Idol Verse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaSheiala/pseuds/PrussiaSheiala
Summary: Hakyeon loves Christmas, but for their first Christmas together he really wanna give Wonshik a good gift.





	What to get the man who has everything?

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first Christmas story of the year!
> 
> Merry Christmas!

So Hakyeon had a problem…

Don’t get him wrong, if there was somebody who loved Christmas more than any other holiday, it was Hakyeon, the holiday was just… everything he loved, it was warm cuddly and required staying inside with hot chocolate or tea, it was spending time with friends and family, it was soft ugly sweaters, and it was one of his favorites… buying gifts for everybody.

While yes getting gifts were nice, and Hakyeon loved it, but he loved buying gifts, even more, he loved spending the time of finding specific gifts to all the people in his life, finding that one thing that just screamed their name. Something that they would remember him by for the next year.

That was where his current problem was, he liked to get his Christmas shopping done as early as possible, normally he was done before December had even hit! As an idol, you never knew when you were suddenly too busy to do it, so he spends the entire year on the lookout for that one thing that was perfect for people.

That was how it normally went, but then things happened in the span of 2018, suddenly he didn’t just have a crush on Vixx’s shirt allergic main rapper, no he suddenly had a boyfriend with about the same relationship to shirts as most people had to estranged family members.

While Hakyeon was fully aware of the Starlight joke that he was more or less married to Taekwoon or that he had a crush on the cateyed singer, a joke that he himself was always ready to feed into, it wasn’t the truth. While yes, Taekwoon was his ‘work wife’ without a doubt, he helped Hakyeon taking care of Vixx in his own way. But Taekwoon wasn’t the one he was in love with, Taekwoon wasn’t the one that he would sacrifice his own sleep for, to walk to the company and drag him out of his studio by the ear, it wasn’t Taekwoon that made his heart race whenever he did something silly. It wasn’t Taekwoon that he went shopping for a tiny dog ballerina skirt with, even tho he found it stupid.

No, that person wasn’t Taekwoon.

That person was Wonshik, Hakyeon wasn’t even sure just how long time he had a crush on Wonshik, probably longer than he would like to admit, but he realized it when he looked at Wonshik in that stupid hat from the error era and still think that he was the hottest thing since molten lava. Yeah, that was the sign that he was in way too deep.

He was never gonna let his feelings be known, with Wonshik and the rest of the maknae line feeding into the joke that Hakyeon was their mother, it never felt right to put his feelings on Wonshik. While yes, he was pretty sure that Wonshik didn’t actually seem him as a mother, he wasn’t sure of Wonshik saw him as an older brother or not, and he wasn’t gonna ruin what they had just caused his dumb feelings. Wonshik already struggled to accept any form of hugs and other physical closeness that Hakyeon lived on, so he really didn’t need Wonshik to be more worried about Hakyeon touching him, nope nope nope, Hakyeon was gonna take the short hugs and stuff he could get like the desperate panicked gay he was… without crossing any boundaries or anything of course, cause he was not gonna do that!

He was a good boy!

Okay… most of the time… some of the time…

That was how Hakyeon started 2018, but he didn’t even finish the winter like that, all thanks to one overly touching Kim Seokjin, see Seokjin was friends with pretty much everybody in Vixx, okay that was a lie, most of the hyung line, the maknae line not so much, Wonshik preferred to talk to Yoongi and Namjoon, since they had more in common and the two youngest prefered to talk to whoever wanted to play Overwatch with them and not feed.

But for the reason of talking to his friends, Seokjin had spent a few days in the Vixx dorm while BTS was taking a break, and to say that Wonshik wasn’t pleased would be putting it lightly. As the days went on, Wonshik was going from being slightly passive aggressive towards Seokjin, to being straight up aggressive with him. Hakyeon had no idea what was going on with the younger rapper, Wonshik was normally such a joy to be around, but with Seokjin there it was almost like the younger was sucking the life out of everything around him as he glared down the BTS vocalist.

Hakyeon had tried to placate it, tried to make Wonshik more comfortable, or anything, but nothing was working, if anything it seemed to actively be making everything worse. Everything kinda blew up when Seokjin put his hand on Hakyeon’s leg while watching a movie, it was clearly not meant as anything romantic or sexual, Seokjin was just a touchy guy, Hakyeon knew this! But it seemed that Wonshik didn’t agree, he had just gotten home and had walked past them, stopping as he saw the movement from Seokjin… and then blew the fuck up.

He had yelled more words in a span of 5 minutes than Hakyeon had heard him say in days, he had yelled how Seokjin should leave right now, how he had no right to hit on Hakyeon like that, and how dare he think that he was good enough for Hakyeon, and how he was abusing his trust, just cause he was now one of the most popular idols didn’t mean that he could suddenly put his hands on things that didn’t belong to him, that he should back down and go home!

It was the first time in many many years that he had heard Wonshik yell like this, it was simply completely out of character for him, something that normally never happened before and Hakyeon didn’t know how to react.

Seokjin, just raised an eyebrow looking at the angry redfaced rapper “well you are the one who haven’t made a move for over a year, so I assumed you were backing down and you didn’t mind somebody else steps and takes your spot,” he got up from the couch patting Hakyeon’s shoulder and mumbling low enough that only his fellow vocalist could hear it “you can thank me later.” and then he left with no other words, leaving behind a fuming Wonshik who seemed to lost for words and a very confused Hakyeon.

After that Hakyeon of course, had wanted to know what it was that Wonshik thought he was doing, it seemed that Wonshik wasn’t done with his temper tantrum, and accused Hakyeon of being too busy to spend time with them cause he was fucking random people from other groups, then accusing him of risking their success as a group to fuck other idols.

Normally Hakyeon was a calm person, and would never let stuff like this get to him, but Wonshik was stepping on a sore spot, how dared the younger act like he was fucking around when all Hakyeon was actually doing was pining after him.

It had become an argument, a full on yelling argument, until Wonshik like the perputulent child he apparently had decided that he should be that day, yelled out how Hakyeon was on purpose doing this to make fun of his feelings for the older.

At that, both of them just stopped and stared at each other, Wonshik slowly realizing what he had yelled out and Hakyeon trying hard to wrap his completely blown mind around what had just been said. He was making fun of Wonshik’s feelings? Since when!? Last time he checked he was the one pining like a lovesick idiot, not Wonshik! Wonshik was the one busy writing NSFW songs and having girls all around him while at the same time somehow being married to Ken.

Wonshik who seemed to have decided that since he had already said it out loud, it was time to double or triple down on it, it was too late to back down and pretend he hadn’t said it, he wasn’t even halfway through his still angrily spoken confession before Hakyeon interrupted him with a very quiet out of character meek “I love you.”

Again the air was frozen around them, just staring at each other, trying to take in what was going on, that may be… just maybe their love wasn’t in vain, maybe they weren’t in love with somebody who just saw them as a brother… Just maybe… They had slowly moved towards each other, Hakyeon unable to remove his stare from Wonshik’s lips, they were getting close and close, forcing Hakyeon to wet his own as he prepared himself for the inevitable, for the kiss that was so close to happening, he just needed to lean forward one little bit more. He closed his eyes and…

“Hyung why are you kissing the air?” Sanghyuk’s voice rang out from somewhere behind Hakyeon, forcing him back into reality instead of reliving events that happened many months ago.

Oh yeah, he was out helping Sanghyuk buying his Christmas gifts, and once again trying to find something that would fit Wonshik, “I uhm…” he wasn’t really sure how he was gonna explain him daydreaming about Wonshik to the youngest… Sangyuk wasn’t a child anymore, but he still acted like a child every time he saw Hakyeon and Wonshik do anything even close to couple like, which always caused both were the most over the top couple that had ever been.

“Can you keep it in your pants until we get home! It’s enough I have to deal with it there, now I have to deal with you violating the air as well!” Sanghyuk was full on pouting now, like the idea of two men making out was something to stick his tongue out at, like Hakyeon wasn’t the one washing his sheets every time he and Hongbin decided that their disagreements about who was the best DPS had to be solved with touching bits.

“I was not violating the air you brat! You were the one who asked for help, so let go!” Sanghyuk chuckled at Hakyeon’s clear uncomfort.

“So have you found a gift for Wonshik-hyung? Or are you just gonna win worst boyfriend of the year?”

Hakyeon whined high in his throat, something clearly not fitting for his job as the groups mum, “no he is so hard to get a gift for! He just buys himself anything he wants, so there isn’t actually something he wants, and I can’t give him something he needs since a normal fashion sense is sadly not something that can be wrapped up in a box.”

Sanghyuk leaned against their kart “maybe you shouldn’t give him something physical? What does he like the most about you or like to do with you?”

At that a light bulb went off inside Hakyeon’s brain, he had an idea “My ass!”

“My ears! You didn’t need to say that out loud!” Sanghyuk sounded like he had just described in details exactly how Wonshik enjoyed his ass, really he was being overly dramatic since when had he raised a drama queen? He chooses to ignore Sanghyuk’s outbreak, luckily the shop they were in was almost completely empty and both still had their hoods up, hoping to not get noticed.

“You are a genius Hyukkie! I have an idea, wait here!” Hakyeon pulled up his mask under his hood, cause god it would be bad if he got caught buying what he needed to, and then promptly left Sanghyuk standing alone in GameStop, half yelling after him that he had always been a genius but that nobody ever seemed to realize it!

It took Hakyeon almost an hour to get everything he wanted and then find Sanghyuk again, who sat in a corner of game stop rocking back and forward mumbling about being abandoned again and how his mother didn’t love him anymore.

It did take him a little while to convince Sanghyuk that he did indeed still love him, and yes he was sorry for leaving him behind, then paying for the metric ton of figurines that he had bought for Hongbin (Since Sanghyuk was emotionally constipated and this was how he showed emotions) and then leave, gift shopping done for the day.

When they got home, Hakeyon locked himself in his room with a shit eating grin on his face, he looked down on the collection of stuff he had just emptied out on his bed, a bottle of candy cane scented lube, a reindeer earned headband, a cockring that looked like it was made out of candy cane and last but not least a red pair of ass hugging panties that was sure to make his ass look even more amazing than it ever had before.

Wonshik didn’t know what was about to hit him.

God Hakyeon loved Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> So what is gonna happen is that I plan to do one story for all of my fandoms with my OTP, or at least as many fandoms as I have time for (Sigh being multi fandom is so hard)
> 
> Socials:
> 
> [My kpop YouTube channel](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCv_HrTXOP68zP0ZtXASF1zw?view_as=subscriber)  
> [Twitter where I shitpost](https://twitter.com/PrussiaSheiala)  
> [Curious cat! Feel free to ask me anything](https://curiouscat.me/LadyPrussia)


End file.
